Powerpuff Girls Zedone
by Rose Verdict
Summary: This is the story of twins. Specifically, the Suker twins, ripped apart by fate, evil, and Z-rays. This is the stuff that drove Becca Suker crazy. Specifically, she released her fury at her brother's Z-rays. This is the story of how a close-knit group of friends and family fought tooth and nail to destroy Him. Specifically, the Sukers & Finklimans. And there was also a ukulele. 0.0
1. Chapter 1-Humble (?) Beginnings

**So, welcome, friends, acquaintances, and random internet surfers! Welcome, to my new PowerPuff Girls Z fanfiction! :X just read! XD**

* * *

"This is the stuff, that drives, me, cray, zee…" sang the girl, happily strumming her ukulele. No one knew where she'd gotten it-well, she did, but she wasn't talking. Anyways, she was heading to the New Townsville park, where her brother had told her to meet with him. Big news or something. She walked over to Annie's and got a zuber-cake, also known as "Big Luck Buns". She felt that she was the luckiest girl alive, living in the city protected by the Powerpuff Girls, having a caring twin brother who was almost never upset, heck, eating a zuber-cake was part of her good day! She watched as a younger girl, maybe half her age, twirled with a ribbon-wand, giggling.

And then the world changed forever.

The girl with the uke tucked a strand of her floor-length strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear. Glancing up, she saw a bright white comet sort of thing falling, no, shooting, towards the younger child. She did a double take-it looked almost exactly the same as the comet-things from two years ago, to the day, that had heralded the coming of the Powerpuff Girls! All this flashed through her mind in a fraction of a second.

In that same fraction of a second, she knew what she had to do.

She slung her ukulele behind her, sprinting for the smaller girl, who had just seen the whiteness.

"Hey, watch out!" cried the 14-year-old as she reached the child, shielding her with her body. Then the light struck them.

* * *

_The teen felt the overwhelming urge to yell, so she gave in, shouting, "Blinding Becca!" She swiped her hand, bearing a ring with a silver Powerpuff "P," through a matching compact. 'Strange,' she thought, 'I don't wear makeup.' Then a bright flash emitted from the compact and her multicolored attire fell away, replaced by a silver leotard and white earrings. A cool white belt appeared, and she stowed the compact in the belt._

_She twirled around as her hair flew up into a braid sprouting straight up from the top of her head. It tied off with a silver ribbon as a glowing mass rolled from her shoulders. Upon seeing this, Becca pulled the bottom, making a silver vest with golden accents. She grinned and spun around, making a glow come from her belt. She waved her hand near it, turning it into a silver and black skirt._

_Becca used her finger to trace a "P" onto her vest, over her heart. She planted her feet next to each other, raised her arms, and smiled widely. She did a backflip, landing with her feet on the ground, one hand on her waist and the other fist-pumped above her head._

* * *

_The girl yelled her name for all to hear- "Hopping Bunny!" -and drew her right hand-now with a purple "P" ring-through a matching compact. She tucked the compact into a neat white belt and did a back flip as a bright flash shot out of the compact. Bunny looked at the purple leotard and white earrings she now wore. She grinned as a vest-shaped glowy thing appeared on her torso. She reached across her chest with her right hand, patting her left shoulder, and the glowy vest became a purple Powerpuff vest with lighter purple accents. Bunny then pulled another glow thingy from her belt, and it changed into her skirt._

_She pounded her chest, gorilla-style, as her short brown hair went up in a ragged ponytail atop her head. As her fist hit her vest over her heart, a Powerpuff "P" appeared. She kicked her feet together and drew her arms up above her head. Grinning, she did a breakdance move, ending with her whole body balanced atop her right hand._

* * *

Becca tugged at her dress as Bunny fell over. She ran over to help the younger...wow, they were Powerpuff Girls now!...up. They took each other in, and Becca declared, "These skirts are kinda short…"

"Yeah," Bunny countered, "but these hairdos are uber-cool!" Before Becca could acknowledge her, they heard a scream:

"HELP ME SOMEBODY!"

Her eyes flew wide open with recognition. "BRIAN!" She dashed toward the voice, spinning Bunny on the way.

After recombobulating, Bunny blinked, then followed, shouting, "Wait up!"

* * *

5 minutes earlier

The boy puffed his long-ish hair out of his eyes. He was giddy with excitement-he had asked the beautiful Robin out on a date, and he could still hear her answer ricochet through his mind-

"Maybe."

Considering her flat denials for his classmates, he was grinning like the creepy guy from 3rd and Main! And why shouldn't he? He knew his twin sister would be happy for him. In fact, that was why he had texted her to meet her in the park-this sort of news wasn't something you could just text to someone! He felt on top of the world!

Then something changed.

He was watching a young boy tease his sister with a shovel and a mud pie when he felt it. He glanced up and did a double take, eyes nearly bugging out of his skull-a black comet was screaming towards the two children! It wasn't your average, run-of-the-mill, garden-variety black, either. It was a black-hole, doom-and-gloom, soul-sucking darkness. The boy knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that it could NOT touch the children.

"Hey, kids, outta the way!" he shouted, sprinting at them. Heedless of all the gasps and stares from the crowd, he shoved them out of the way of the approaching comet, getting blasted by it.

* * *

_The guy felt pain. There was no other way to describe it. Pure, unadulterated pain-aches, pains, frostbites, shin splints-you name it. He couldn't see a thing, but he could feel the color drain from his face and his clothes. A breeze brushed his face, although it felt like an explosion to him, and as he screamed in agony, his hair flew up into a sort of cowlick._

_His belt grew hard, and he had the sudden realization that in order to stop the pain, he had to slam the silver circular game system into it, so he did, wondering where it came from. A blinding flash of darkness emitted from it, and he shrieked his name-"Fighting Brian!"-in absolute bliss. He was no longer in agony, rather, he was completely pain-free. He looked down at his new outfit with a grin-silver Rowdyruff Boy clothes, much cooler and more comfortable than his original outfit. He spun around, finally stopping with arms crossed, feet planted, and black Powerpuff belt visible._

* * *

He stood there, confused, for a second before slipping and sliding-he was never good with rollerskates-and crying out, "Help me somebody!"

* * *

10 minutes earlier

Poochie's eyes flew open in recognition of the scents vying for his attention. He could hardly believe his nose, but there it was! He franctically dashed through the lab, searching for Ken or the Professor, because _this..._ This was both too good and too bad to be true! He had to be hallucinating, but only with his nose, not his eyes. Or he was dreaming. Of course, this was too real to be a dream. He had run into walls on purpose to wake up from the nightmare to no avail. This was reality! After a few minutes, he finally found the objects of his search-staring out the window! Poochie joined them and got confirmation of his hunch.

They watched the white Z-rays and essence of Him hurtling toward the ground.

Right before the mass of energy was blocked from view by a skyscraper, the two powers split apart and eery laughter filled the air. The three glanced at each other and nodded.

"Powerpuff Girls, we need you-ooo!"

* * *

**GYAHAHA! I was typing this up on the computer, then the one Phineas and Ferb episode Bee Day/Bee Story came on the TV! XD Anyway, I will try to update at least semi-regularly, and I will do Reviewer Recognition here. And yes, I got the idea from Sandstorm 3D. :)P Anyway, here is the first chapter!**

**EDIT:There is a VIP (VERY IMPORTANT POLL) on my profile page. Read the bottom of the profile itself then take the poll. PLEASE! MY CONTINUED EXISTENCE ON THIS SITE DEPENDS ON IT!**


	2. Chapter 2-A Strange Meeting

**Hey, Internetland peeps! :)P Welcome back to my story, Z Ya Later! If anyone knew what the song Becca was singing is, then yes! It was "This Is The Stuff" by Francesca Battistelli! I happen to love that song soo...yeah...nobody's reading this anyways...v.v**

**Well, if anyone ****_is_**** reading this, by some twisted chance, then you oughta know that from here on out, ****_there will be songs! _****Specifically, I will have songs typed up, but the lyrics will be rewritten to fit the storyline, kinda how it happens in my head. Not that I own any of the songs...blaaa...**

**TELL ME WHAT WE GONNA DO!**

* * *

_Last we remember, Poochie had just called for the Girls..._

* * *

Blossom was just about to sit down on the park bench-she had just bought some candy and chocolate and DELICIOUSNESSSSS! Who was she kidding! This candy wasn't going to last more than 5 seconds! She had come out of Annie's and felt something weird, but she brushed it off as random things. That is, until her belt went off. She closed her eyes, wondering how she was going to eat this candy _and _respond to the Professor.

...

Her eyes flew open, and she gazed longingly at her candy until she got an idea.

As she crammed the sweets into her mouth, she said, "Thank good-mm-ness it's-ooh!-a Saturday! Yum!" She ran for the bathroom, sugary glaze running down her chin...

"Hyper Blossom!"

* * *

Bubbles swished her hand through her grandmother's pond, then she pulled out some bubble soap with a grin. She dipped the bubble wand **(A/N:of normal size! XD)** into the container and blew some bubbles inside a larger bubble. She let it float away, watching it with a bittersweet smile.

That's when her belt began to beep.

Shaking herself back to the present, she calmly stood up and walked to her room...

"Rolling Bubbles!"

* * *

"Yeah!" shouted Buttercup, pumping her fist in the air. Her dad was wrestling the near-champion of all time on TV! Emphasis on near! She had the day off and the house to herself, so she was taking advantage of it. Cramming the leftover bacon and eggs in her mouth, she knew exactly how to rub it in to her brothers that she saw their dad kick serious butt. She faintly heard the familiar beeping over the TV, prompting a sigh. She had really wanted to finish watching the match before duty called. Oh, well. At least as a Powerpuff Girl, she had priority. Hey, maybe normal Buttercup couldn't go see the match live, but Powered Buttercup could! With that thought in mind, she dashed outside...

"Powered Buttercup!"

* * *

Back at the park...

Becca and Bunny reached Brian and held him up by the arms.

"Thanks Becca and FWYAH!?" Brian yelled. Bunny watched as the twins' auras mixed and mingled, finally stopping at equal shades of gray.

"Uhhhhhh..." The youngest of the three seemed at a loss at what to say. Then, in a flash of inspiration, she asked, "Are you two hungry? 'Cuz I could really go for a Big Luck Bun, myself."

The other two stared at her for a moment before Brian threw up his hands, grinning. "Why not?"

Becca stared at him, then she chuckled. "I have no clue. LET'S GO GET FOOD!" She ended punching the air, smiling widely. The others sighed in relief after they started walking towards Annie's.

About halfway there, Bunny decided to strike up a conversation.

"Sooo...what are your names?" she asked the twins.

"Well, I'm Brian, and this is Becca. We're the Suker twins, **(say it: sookur)** and we were here because I wanted to tell _someone_ something awesome. Speaking of which..." he trailed off. Becca looked at him expectantly, and he leaned over and whispered into her ear. As he spoke, her reaction went from shock, to confusion, to more shock, to happiness.

"ERMAGURRRRRD! YOU GOTS TA BEH KIDDEN MEH!" she screeched in joy. After getting some strange looks from other pedestrians, she lowered her voice and continued, "Seriously, though. It sure ain't April first, and I don't _see_ any flying swine... You aren't joking..." Her eyes flew wide, prompting a stare from the other two.

Bunny jumped in surprise. "Ohp, my brother's old phone just got a text." She pulled out a flip phone, read the text, then proceeded to stare at the twins.

The text.

Twins.

Text.

Twi-

"What's so freaky?" asked Becca. In response, Bunny slowly turned the phone around.

_Sent by: Big Sis_

_Received by: Bunny Finkliman_

_Hey, Bunny-chan! Guess whaaaaaat? \\(^o^)/ __You know that guy I've been crushing on for years? The one with the reddish-blonde hair always covering one eye? HE DID IT TODAY! EEEEEEEE! I had just sat down at the lunch table, and then he walked over, and he stuttered a bit, but then he said it! "d-d-d-d-do you w-w-wanna go on a date with m-me?" AAAAAAAAAA But then he started rambling on about how 'it's okay if ya dont want to, i mean, you dont seem to like guys like that' and he was going to keep going until I told him I would._

_KYAAAAAAAAAA!_

_[Reply]_

_[Erase]_

Brian promptly lost consciousness and fell into his twin's arms.

However, Becca stared at her and asked, "Wait, wait, wait, waaaaiiit... YOUR OLDER SIBLINGS ARE ROBIN AND RANDY?"

"Yeah..." Bunny admitted sheepishly. "I think we're all just lucky Randy-kun grew up a bit in these past few years, otherwise...OH, we're here!" And lo and behold, 'here' they were, so they entered Annie's Sweet Treats and Bakery, one of the strangest trios to pass through the doors.

* * *

Back With The Original Three...

"BLAAAAAAAARGH! We've been searching the whole city for the anomaly, Professor, can we pleeease go get something to eat quick?" Blossom whined into her compact. The past few minutes had been some of the most strenuous activity the girls had seen since Him was sent into space.

"Not yet, Blossom. It is...let's just say, _extremely important_ that we find out what exactly happened in the park just now." Utonium chastised her. Ken popped into the picture and spoke: "Besides, a friend of mine was there, and I want to make sure she's okay! Also, have you checked Annie's place yet?"

"Her house or her store?" Blossom asked.

"Store." answered the Professor, as Ken was already back to searching for whoever it was he was worried about.

"I don't think so..." Bubbles thought aloud.

"Let's go check then!" Buttercup said, but by the time they nodded, she was long gone. Her karate classmate had told her that he was going to the park to tell his sister something, and she had a Ken-like hope that he was okay.

Bubbles just stood there, watching the colorful trails from her friends fade away. "Hmm, I wonder if Becs was there when it happened...I sure hope that whatever this is doesn't make a new monster for us to fight. That would be bad." And with a nod, she, too, zipped into the sky.

Buttercup, on the other hand, had just landed in an alley nearby the sweets shop and transformed back into her normal self. Placing the compact-_eughghghghgggghghgh-_into her Z-Belt, she opened the door to the store.

"Oh, hi, Buttercup-chan!" Annie called over cheerfully.

"Hey, Annie. Ah, have you seen anything weird today?" Buttercup replied.

"Well, three people came in recently. They're over there, having their Big Luck Buns." Annie gestured in the direction of a booth that was relatively obscured, save for a pinkish-blond braid and a brown ponytail.

"Thanks, Annie." Buttercup grinned and walked over to the booth across from the one Annie had pointed out. "Could I get a cup of Dazzleberry juice?" **(I don't own the Seems)**

"Sure thing." came the reply before Annie went to the back-room kitchen.

As Buttercup sat there, she couldn't help but sneak a peek at the 'anomaly.'

What she saw caused a double take to occur.

* * *

In the other booth...

"Wakey, wakey, Brian-kun! We have your favorite..." Becca teased the unconscious boy next to her. She wafted the scent of the aforementioned sweets to his nose, however...

"AAAH! I SMELL BIG LUCK BUNS! OM NOM NOM NOM!" was the first thing out of Brian's mouth as he came to.

Bunny started laughing so hard, tears leaked from her eyes. "That was PRICELESS! The look on your face, Becca-san!" she cried before falling into hysterics and off of her chair. Becca, however, would've had the classic 'eyes-bigger-than-head' face, had this been a cartoon.

"GAAAH! Brian, really?!" she whisper-yelled at him, eager to divert the stares coming from around the room. He nodded, then gave a big goofy grin. He forgot that his mouth was stuffed with zuber-cakes, though, starting Bunny on a giggling spree.

He soon realized his error and shut his mouth.

Bunny climbed back onto her seat and asked, "Seriously, though, -hahaheh- what do you two think happened back there? -teehee-"

"Ahhhh-I have no idea." Brian answered after swallowing. Becca merely shrugged.

At this point, two girls walked in the door and to the booth next to theirs, where a brunette was sitting already.

"Hello!" the blonde called over.

"Hi there!" Bunny replied with a grin.

"Do you know if anything strange happened in the park recently?" asked the redhead.

"Wellllll..." Becca racked her thoughts before gasping in shock. "You guys...are...omigosh!"

Brian and Bunny facepalmed at her temporary idiocy, while the three in the other booth nodded and beckoned them outside. The three newbies had no idea what else to do, so they followed.

* * *

**Sooo...how'd I do for my second chappiter? *u***

**Meeeep. I have my doubts that anyone is here, if ya didn't notice. -_-" Se la vie. Am I doing good with my integration of mah OC's? Am I going to fast? Too slow? ANY CRITIQUING AT ALL? (0x0)  
**

**Sorry...me-sa kinda wanting answer here.**

**Aaaand...my mind is a blank for what I want to say here. Oh well.**

**Ooh! I _did_ just get back into loom knitting!**

**Wait, that's kinda random, even for me.**

**Meep.**

**FOOD EATER VERDICTA IS OUT! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3-A Very Strange Occurance

**I HATE MYSELF IT'S BEEN FOREVER BUT I'M ON A MEGA-WRITING-OFFLINE-SPREE SO ON THE OFF CHANCE I CAN GET ONLINE I'M GONNA UPLOAD LAIK A BOSS**

**ANYWHO, I'm currently jamming out to Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl, which I have _no idea_ what it's about, but I think it sounds awesome. Maybe I could put the tune to a chappie later? 3XD But yeah, I am going to start review recog once I get some, I'm UBER hyped up for the SHION CASTING CALL YEA WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-*faceukulele***

**Becca: *puts down uke* Girl, calm _down_! You didn't even get the part, it's OVAH! IT'S BEEN OVAH FOR MONTHS NOW!  
**

**FINE! KILLJOY! v.v**

**Would _Bunny_ like to disclaim me? OH! And there was a background voices casting call MUWAHAHA IN YO FACE! 3XD_  
_**

**Becca: O.O ... -.-**

**Bunny: eeeYAAAY! *grabs paper* Ro-chan doesn't really own anyone except the Sukers, but she did come up with the idea to put me and my siblings here as a family...and at all. She also came up with mixed Z-rays before she realized she wasn't the first to think of it. But the epic story that goes on in her head is entirely hers. ^.^**

**Way to make meh sound like a cheapskate.**

**Brian: You _do_ hate spending.**

**SHOO YOU! GET ON THE SET! *mumbling* besides, it's not my fault i don't have any moo-lah-lah... v.v**

**ENJOY! AND BEWARE, MUCH FLASHBACK, SUCH NEEDED!**

* * *

_At this point, two girls walked in the door and to the booth next to theirs, where a brunette was sitting already._

_"Hello!" the blonde called over._

_"Hi there!" Bunny replied with a grin._

_"Do you know if anything strange happened in the park recently?" asked the redhead._

_"Wellllll..." Becca racked her thoughts before gasping in shock. "You guys...are...omigosh!"_

_Brian and Bunny facepalmed at her temporary idiocy, while the three in the other booth nodded and beckoned them outside. The three newbies had no idea what else to do, so they followed._

* * *

Now, back to the present...

"So, what happened to _you_?" asked Blossom.

"Wellll... It's kinda a long story..." Becca trailed off.

"Not really. At least, not from my perspective. I'll tell you what I know-FLASHBACK TAIMU!" shouted Bunny with a grin.

"It all started this afternoon, from what I can tell...

* * *

_TIME: 1300_

_"Hey, Bunny-chan, have you seen my phone?" asked Robin from across the house._

_"Yeah, I think it's charging in the kitchen." I called back, stuffing as many books into my purse as could fit._

_Randy shouted from the porch, "I'm off, guys! And stop stuffing books into your bag, Bunny! You'll bend them all out of shape!" I made that face. You know, that face you make when you are mega-freaked out by something, but still mad at it. I reluctantly took the books out-all 15 of them. I pulled my wallet from it as well and put it in my pocket, relishing the fact that I had a good 20 bucks in there, ready to be spent. I walked outside and started thinking about random things, such as how some people could mix up Saturday and school-days. _**(Hint, hint, me! ^.^")**_ I shrugged it off as I approached my destination._

_TOYS "4" U, that's what the sign on the front of the building said. The four was backwards, as always, and I smiled at the thought of what I would buy. I entered, but not after getting a feeling that today would be a strange, strange day._

_Running around-or at least walking fast-through the aisles, I finally spotted it._

_A dancer's ribbon wand._

_I grabbed it and ran-erp, walked really fast-to the checkout line. Tapping my foot, I gave another smile at the toy in my arms, thinking of all the things I could do no-_

_"Next!"_

_I came up to the counter and laid it down. The checkout lady grinned at me. "I see you like to dance?" I nodded. "Well, this is $17.99, plus tax is $20.34." My face fell as I showed her my twenty-dollar bill, but after glancing around quickly, she reached into her pocket and pulled out three dimes and a nickel. "Don't tell anyone." she told me in mock conspira...conspiratorially? Meep. But she was being nice by covering the extra cents, so I thanked her and walked outside, repeating to myself, "Her name is Kathleen, her name is Kathleen, her name is Kathleen..." over and over again. Don't ask me why. I ripped the packaging open after walking to the park, throwing out the trash and holding the wand in my hands like the most treasured possession in the world. After a while, I began dancing with it, losing myself in my happy place until..._

_"HEY, WATCH OUT!"_

_ I heard someone shout those words at me, and I began looking up at a bright light when someone crashed into me from behind, sending me sprawling to the ground except..._

_I didn't hit._

* * *

Now...

And that's how this happened, for me anyway. That's when this outfit showed up, and, well, I'll let one of the others tell you their parts." Bunny finished, leaving the others looking at her like 'DAT SHUDINT HAF HAPENT.'

"The same sort of story happened to me, except, well, darkness happened." Brian spoke next, getting a WTFeezy face from the original three.

"Okay, okay, okay, hear me out! At least for me, it all started this afternoon..."

* * *

_TIME: 1300_

_"Hey-hey-hey-hey," I gulped, "hey, could you wait for me please?" The girl I was talking to turned around. _Oh, Robin, sweet, sweet, Robin, how I love you so, I would love being on a date wi-

_"Hmm?" she asked._

__I swallowed hard, and her eyes followed my Adam's apple. __Shin, what if she thinks I look bad?__ I ran a hand through my hair and asked as loudly as possible-which was barely audible, "D-d-d-d-do you w-w-wanna go on a date with m-me?"__

__She looked shocked. __CRAYFISH CRAYFISH CRAYFISH! NOW I LOOK LIKE A COMPLETE IDIOT! I GOTS TA SAVE MY LAST SHRED OF DIGNITYYYYYY!

_I tried to continue my thought, "I_t's okay if you dont want to, I mean, you dont seem to like guys like that-" she put a finger up to my lips.__

AH MAH GOURD SHE'S SHUSHING ME WITHOUT BEING RUDE TODAY IS ALREADY A SUCCESS! _I was trembling, whether from fear or excitement, I had no clue, and she spoke. Just one word. Mind you, it was the best thing she could have said in that situation!_

_"Maybe." She replied. _KYAAAAAA SHE'S TALKING TO MEEEEEEEEEEE_-_

_"O-o-o-o-okay." I said, just at a loss for words. As she walked away, I remembered her reactions to other guys. They always went something like..._

_DOUBLE FLASHBACK_

_"Hey, Robin! How are ya?" asks the potential date._

_"Hi. I'm good. You?"_

_"I'm fine, but ya know what'll make my day?" the random guy asks again._

_"I have an inkling, but tell me. What'll make your day?"_

_"If you would go on a da-"  
_

_"No."_

_BACK TO NORMAL FLASHBACK_

_Yeah, those never ended well._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SHE FRIKKING GAVE ME THE POSSIBILITY WHICH IS THE REAL LIFE VERSION OF A YES! YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAH-_

* * *

Now...

"And I pretty much went like that until I walked into the park to tell Becca over here. Then I saw a black _thing _on a crash course with two kids, and well...black doesn't do it justice, buuut..." Brian finished.

The five looked at Becca, who shrugged, saying, "Okeydokey then, I guess it's my turn..."

* * *

_TIME: 1300_

_"Can someone here please tell me the square root of 5?" Miss Keane asked us. Ah, the wonders and horrors that are AP Algebra..._

_I raised my hand, and when she called on me, I answered, "__2.2360679775, give or take." With a nod from the teacher, I knew I had guessed correctly again._

_..._

_Okay, it was an educated guess, but still!_

_I listened as she finished the teaching part of the class, then she gave us the homework (BLARGH) for that night. It took a little bit more time than normal-15 minutes, where was my brain?-but I finished the packet. Good thing too, the bell just rang! I grabbed my bag and ran to my locker for my lunch. Last I'd heard, Mom had packed me some leftover linguini from dinner last night! Nummyyyyy...AH! What the..._

_I had almost shut my locker when my phone started playing a jazzy tune. In fact, it played the English cover of Ten-Faced by JubyPhonic on Youtube. I had made it Brian's ringtone for if he texted me. But why is he texting me in the middle of the school day..? I set my things down and leaned on my open locker door to read it._

From: Magical Neko Brian

To: BeccaLoid

HEY SISSY-KUN! I have awesome news for you! Please go to the park so i can tell you during lunchtime pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzeeee

[Reply]

[Erase]

_OOOOOOHHHHH, HE'S GONNA GET IT NOW! I AM NOT MANLY!_

_I __picked up my things-and as an afterthought my ukulele for band later-and stormed to the park. I ended up cooling down before I got there, but he was still going to pay, or SO HELP ME I'LL-_

_NO! Positive thinking, I can't bring him down from whatever he has to say until _after _he says it. I know what I'll do while I wait, though! I'll sing ukulele songs!_

_"This is the stuff, that drives, me, cray, zee…" I sang. I'm just going to be so happy right now! It may be in part to the beautiful weather, or maybe it's my evil plans to get back at my Magical Neko Twin-Twin, but who cares!_

_I started people-watched to see if I could spot Brian-CHAN (AHAHA), but no luck. Let's see...I spy a bright blue billboard. I spy a young girl with a ribbon wand from I think...Toys"4"U? I spy a bright white comet on a crash course for the girl. I spy a bunch of people looking up and staring at-_

_-hey, wait just a GOSHDARNED MUFFINFREEZING MINUTE!_

_THAT THING LOOKS LIKE THOSE FREAKY LIGHTS THAT CAME RIGHT BEFORE ALL THOSE MONSTERS HAPPENED!_

_THAT GIRL IS IN DANGER!_

_I looked around, but everyone else was staring at the light, not at where it landed!_

_I MUST SAVE HER!_

_"HEY, WATCH OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs-which brought everyone back down to earth-trying to get the girl to move. At the same time, I ran as fast as I could, slinging my ukulele backwards on its strap, out of the way, and picked her up and twirled her around out of the way, and possibly into the ground. Oops. I don't think she's completely shieldedFUWHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!_

* * *

Now...

"And, um...yeah..." She finished. Quite sheepishly, actually.

The three Puffs stood there, shellshocked, for a little while, but soon Bubbles shook herself out of it. "So wait..._Becca?!"_

"Yes?" she asked. After about, oh, three seconds, her mind put the pieces together. "OH MY GOODNESS! Brian, you know Buttercup?" A nod. "Bunny, do you know-"

Bunny cut her off, "Ken! Ken Utonium! And I take it you know Bubbles?"

Becca smiled, "Yep! And I've seen Blossom around, too! So we're all connected?"

"Maybe..." Blossom stated thoughtfully. They stood that way until the front door of Annie's crashed open. When they ran back inside, Sedusa was just running out of sight. Then they spotted Mojo in one of his robots, rampaging through the city.

Becca's eye's narrowed. "Don't tell me, Sedusa and Annie..."

Buttercup simply stated, "Okay then. I won't tell you." And with that, Becca started walking toward the scene of the destruction. Then when Brian and Bunny came up next to her, they all began running, faster and faster, until they took off into the sky, heading straight for Mojo, who had seen Sedusa.

"Hey, monkey-brain! Down here!" Sedusa called up, which (needless to say) angered Mojo to no end.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MONKEY-BRAIN, MOJO?!" He yelled back, turning to face her.

She just sighed and shook her head, saying, "I'm just saying that I was supposed to rampage today, and now look what you've done! The Puffs are coming, and now-hey, wait..." She looked up and tried to get a better view. "Those aren't the Puffs...are they?"

Mojo laughed in her face, "Hahahaha, you honestly expect me to believe that there's something behind me, mojo? Hah, you really are dumb, mojo!"

Sedusa was about to scream something entirely _unpleasant_ in reply, but she was cut off by a young male voice.

"Maybe she doesn't, but WE SURE DO!" Brian yelled, getting the attention of both villains.

"HEY, WE'RE KINDA IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE!" Sedusa screeched back.

"Wait, there really _was_ someone there, mojo?" Mojo thought aloud.

"Yep! And now we're gonna kick your butts!" Bunny answered from behind, startling him out of his thoughts.

"WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU, MOJO?!"

Becca floated up in front of him, glaring. "We-" she pointed to herself and the other two "-are apparently Powerpuffs of sort. And we want answers, so if you would be so kind as to be defeated..!"

Sedusa backed away from Brian, who was brandishing a spiked shovel at her. "That...is not normal..." She whispered.

The three supers floated together into a small formation in front of the villains, before yelling words simultaneously. Nobody could really tell what they were saying, really, but when Brian swung his shovel at Mojo's cockpit, shattering the glass, it became clear they were attacks of some sort.

Bunny's ribbon wand from earlier, in gargantuan proportion, was smacking Mojo back to his hideout.

And as for Becca, she...violently strummed her ukulele. But the soundwaves blasted at Sedusa, and as she was knocked over, a small tube of lipstick tumbled from her pocket, before being lifted up and away by a black cloud that flowed from her body, leaving Annie on the ground, absolutely confused.

The three new superkids flew to the Puffs, who were in a state of shock.

Blossom spoke. "I think...I think we need to get you to the Professor."

And with those words, they flew away, leaving the crowds below clueless as to what had just happened.

* * *

**OH. MY. GOSH. I CAN'T EVEN SAY/SCREAM/TYPE HOW SORRY I AM TO ANYBODY READING THIS.**

**I WILL BE BACK THOUGH.**

**FOOD EATER VERDICTA IS OUT! PEACE!**


End file.
